This study will assess the ability of nerve growth factors to promote survival of nerve cells in patients with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). This dose trial will compare with placebo the effects of subcutaneous injections of human ciliary growth factor (rhCNTF) as well as assess muscle/nerve viability and survival of patients.